Dawn Mobile Suits
The Mobile Suit is a humanoid war machine originally developed by a group of engineers from the PLANTs for use by ZAFT and their fight against the Sponsor Nations of Earth. Thanks to the sheer sensitization of the design and the complicated operation system only Coordinators can pilot these awesome tools of war. Only later was a Natural OS System was developed allowing Naturals to pilot mobile suits. Overview The mobile suit sports a humanoid shape and is usually from 17 to 20 meters tall. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, mobile suits are equipped with thrusters, attached to the backs of many mobile suits, which helps them to fight in space as well as allow to jump when under gravity. The mobile suit also sports the Active Mass Balance Auto Control (AMBAC) System a fundamental technology that allows for thruster-less maneuvering in the zero-G environment of space by mobile suits by means of precise movement control of their limbs. Visual data is gathered through sensors built into the head, which have thermographic capability and an array of other data-collection functions which are collated in real-time. These sensors are commonly covered with a thin layer of some sort of glass which protects it from dust and very minor debris. Mobile Suits are piloted from a cockpit set in the torso of the machine allowing great balance. Mobile Suits in the Cosmic Era are powered by a rechargeable battery that gives the machine limited operational time limit. Therefore mobile suits are not usually seen far from a base or ship due to this limitation. This is thanks to the development and deployment of N-Jammers by PLANT Engineers which limit options to power mobile suits. The Earth Alliance G-Weapon Project developed a new battery for the G-Weapon mobile suits, however even then these mobile suits don't have the operational limit that other, more standard, mobile suits sport due to the high-energy beam weapons and Phase Shift Armor which drains the battery. Some thought has gone into other ways of powering mobile suits but as of yet nothing has been developed to replace the battery as the primary source of power of mobile suits thanks to the N-Jammers. The Mobile Suit is typically armed with several types of handheld weapons, including rifles, swords of various breeds, and heavy-duty cannons, and only sported limited internal weapons. The Alliance G-Weapon project has developed new beam weapons including a beam rifle, that rivals the power of a battleship's main gun, and a beam saber which was far superior over the old conventional swords. The G-Weapon Project also developed the Striker Pack Weapon System which is equipped to the new GAT-X105 Strike G-Weapon which changes the mission of the mobile suit. These packs give a mobile suit the ability to adapt to its mission requirements and becomes standard for many future mobile suits thanks to the success of the design. Brief History First developed by engineers working for the PLANTs in CE65, the Mobile Suit has become ''the ''weapon of choice in the war raging throughout the Earth Sphere. It is completely a step above the feeble Mobile Armors of the Earth Alliance allowing ZAFT to have a such a successful war against them so far. The PLANTs are not the only one that has developed mobile suits for thanks to stealing incomplete plans for the ZAFT GINN soon after development the Republic of Altair manages to develop their own series of Mobile Suits. Also many others, including the Alliance, are trying to developed their mobile suits as well. However none can get around the problem of the Operating System which is too complicated for Naturals to use correctly. Only coordinators like those that take up much the population of both the PLANTs and the Republic are able to pilot them. In late CE70 during the Wars lull in fighting the Earth Alliance has finally started a feasible Mobile Suit Development Project with the illegal help of Morgenroete Inc., based in the neutral nation of Orb. These mobile suits or better known as G-Weapons have changed the face of Mobile Suit combat thanks to the introduction of new beam weapons and armor. This sets off a major mobile suit arms race as many other factions through the Earth Sphere race to develop new mobile suits and mobile suit technologies. It also starts a whole new stage of the war as both sides sport new mobile suits and the war just gets worse thanks tot his. As CE71 begins and the second year of the war starts the mobile suit has become the overall icon and weapon of choice for the continued war ahead. Mobile Suit Listing NOTE: Some of the list mobile suits I have linked to their pages on the Gundam Wiki due to no changes to their design in the story. ZAFT/PLANTs *YMF-01A GINN Prototype *YMF-01B GINN Pre-Production Type * *ZGMF-1017 GINN **ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type **ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type * *ZGMF-516 CGUE Assault Type * * * * * * * * * * * *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam Earth Alliance *GAT-X101 Rubicon *GAT-X105 Strike *GAT-01 Strike Dagger *GAT-01A1 105 Dagger *GAT-02L1 Dagger L *GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger * **GAT/A-01E1 Buster Dagger E1 **GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger E2 *GAT-01D Long Dagger **GAT-01L Launcher Dagger **GAT-01D/X Zero Dagger (Long Dagger Gunbarrel Test Type) * *GAT-215S Ranger Dagger * *TS-MWS1 Goliath *STF-01 Wyvern Series **STF-01D Wyvern Regular (Seventh Fleet Type) **STF-01F Wyvern Commander **STF-01E Wyvern Elite (Archangel Type) United Emirate of Orb *AMD-02M Guardian Orb Type *AMD-HD1 Guardian Hover Tank * * * *MBF-M0 Astray Pre-Production Type - Astray Zero *MBF-M1 Astray **MBF-M1A Astray Space Type **MBF-M1C Astray Cannon Type **MBF-M1U Astray Marine Type **MBF-M1S Astray Command Type *ORB-00A Vanguard **ORB-00AK Vanguard Wing **MBF-M2V Astray Vanguard *ORB-01A Akatsuki *MWF-01A Labor **MWF-01D Defense Labor **MBF-01A Ingram Republic of Altair *AMD-02 Guardian **AMD-02K Guardian Kai **AMD-02H Guardian Heavy Attack **AMD-02S Guardian Special *AMD-05 Sentinel *MWF-01A Labor **MWF-01D Defense Labor Black Knights Anti-Terrorist Taskforce *AMD-03A Champion *AMD-06A Cavaliar *STF-03 Hellhound Others (Junk Guild, Titan Resource Commission, Lunar Colonial Allaince, Mercaneries, Others) *STF-01 Wyvern **STF-01D Wyvern Regular **STF-01E Wyvern Elite **STF-01F Wyvern Ace **STF-01G Wyvern Desert Type **STF-01H Wyvern Sniper **STF-01I Wyvern Scout **STF-01J Wyvern Worker *STF-02 Titan *UT-JG70 GINN Junk Guild Worker Type **MD-JG70G GINN Guardian Type *MBF-JG71 Raysta *AMD-02A Guardian *AMD-02B Guardian Export Type *ZGMF-1017 GINN *MWF-01A Labor **MWF-01M Mining Labor **MWF-01B Improved Labor **MWF-01U Labor Ugly **MWF-01D Defense Labor Gallery Protozaku.jpg|YMF-001 Zero-Gee Mobile Fighter Prototype 08msteam 2.jpg|The YMF-001 Zero-Gee Mobile Fighter Being Tested YMF-01B Proto GINN.jpg|YMF-01 Proto GINN in Testing Colors, later Training Colors ProtoGinnProductionColors zpsf29f3e94.png|Limited Production YMF-01B in Production Colors, First True Combat Mobile Suit Category:Angelic Dawn Mobile Suits Category:Lists Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Angelic Saga Category:Cosmic Era AU